


Reasons

by psychoadept



Series: kink!verse [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-02
Updated: 2005-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoadept/pseuds/psychoadept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles questions Wesley's motivations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

When Giles came out of the bathroom, Wesley stood and moved to bend over the desk.

“No,” Giles said. “Sit.”

Wesley sank back into the chair and looked at Giles, eyes wide with confusion and apprehension. If Giles didn’t intend to spank him…

Giles, for his part, leaned against the edge of the desk and stared thoughtfully at his shoes. Wesley didn’t dare speak, for fear of landing himself in worse trouble than he was in already.

Several agonizing seconds later, Giles sighed heavily. “We’ve been doing this rather a lot lately, don’t you think?”

“Sir?”

“Your taking foolish risks. My disciplining you for it. I’m beginning to have a sense of déjà vu about the whole thing.”

Wesley gulped, but didn’t answer. It was true; there was no point in denying it. This was the third time in the past month.

After a beat, Giles looked up, catching Wesley’s gaze. “Forgive the pun, but I’m beginning to wonder if I’m making an impression. Do you like it when I punish you, Wesley?”

“No! Of course not. I hate it.”

“And if I said I wasn’t going to punish you this time?”

The suggestion made Wesley’s chest constrict with terror. He shook his head in denial until he recovered his ability to speak. “Please. I deserve it.”

“You want it,” Giles contradicted.

Wesley shook his head again. “I need it.”

“Why?”

The question left Wesley mute. He looked down, ashamed that he didn’t have the answer Giles wanted. For a few minutes he racked his brain desperately, knowing the other man wouldn’t accept the only explanation that came to mind: because I wasn’t good enough. Giles’ fingers brushing against his cheek startled him out of his thoughts.

“Stop,” Giles said. “Relax. I’m not angry.”

“You’re not?”

“Not anymore. I was, certainly. Do you know why I discipline you when you do these things?”

That one Wesley thought he could answer. “Because I’m yours. If I get hurt, it affects you.”

Giles smiled. “Yes. More precisely, I need to be able to trust you to take care of yourself so that I don’t have to worry about it. If we’re fighting vampires and I’m distracted by the idea you might take unnecessary risks, I’m not going to fight as well myself. You understand?”

Wesley nodded, appalled at himself. He’d never considered the possibility he was putting Giles in danger, too. “I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful.”

Giles cupped his hand around Wesley’s jaw and studied his expression intently. “Yes, I believe you will. Shall we go to bed?”

Though Giles began to move away, Wesley felt glued to the chair. “Giles, please,” he begged, “will you…?”

Giles turned back and extended a hand to pull Wesley to his feet. “No,” he said, when they were face-to-face. “Not until you can tell me why.”


End file.
